bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Koga Satonaka
Koga Satonaka is a shinigami that was once an active member of the Satonaka Clan. He is third seat of the Fifth Division and a main rival of Gabriel Leonheart. He currently resides in a room within the Fifth Division Barracks. Koga is also a main protaginist in "Bleach: Bloodied Lineage." Appearance Koga his a tall man, measuring up to 196 centimeters in height. To commpliment with his tall height, he also boasts a proud 111 kilograms, most of it being muscle. Koga's body is very fit compared to an intermediate bodybuilder. His skin is rather abnormaly pale, with the cause being the first time he released it in shikai form. Another abnormal feature is that his eyes are a golden hue, with causes being unknown. Koga wears his own variation of the standard Shinigami Shihakusho, with the variations being sleeveless, having the area below the knee being bandaged up tight to where it resembles a pair of shinobi slops, and having a bandages on his arms. He also wears a forehead protector around his forehead, with the plate facing out on the left side of his forehead. He also wears straw sandals with bandages around his feet. Another, but most important and noticeable thing in his wardrobe are the bandages that cover his mouth Personality At a first impression, Koga can be described as a cocky and bloodthristy individual. He desires nothing but fighting to prove himself in the world. He shows no interest in politics or news what-so-ever, stating that it bores him to death. Koga is also an hardcore partier, being the one who will more likely to be dead drunk than any other shinigami, despite of his Third Seat Position in the Fifth Division. The Shinigami is the self-proclaimed rival of Shinigami Lieutennant Gabriel Leonheart, thus showing great determination to defeat him. Each time he looks at the lieutennant, Koga will always attempt to get the shinigami to fight him, with great failure most of the time. In battle, Koga is a war machine on crack. He isn't afraid to fully utilize his Zanpakuto to eliminate anyone in his way. He shows no mercy and would fight anyone of both genders, being almost the exact opposite as his rival. When the battle gets intense or at the brink of death, Koga will only get excited, making him even more vicious than before. Underneath his typical asshole persona, Koga has shown to have a softer side. This is revealed when he sees the helpless and weak children that have suffered so much. He feels sympathy for them because of his past, when he was still part of the Satonaka clan. As seen in his flashbacks, Koga is seen as a rather emotionless and obedient man, showing full dedication to the Satonaka Clan. He would at times write long haikus that reflected either his personal experiences, events that occurred within the clan, or even events that occured within the Seireitei. Synopsis Due to some circumstances, the author has placed Koga in some alternate universes. He will be involved in more, due to the author's personal interest in him. *(BL): (Bleach: Bloodied Lineage) |-| Main Storyline = '''Turn Back the Pendulum *'To Be Loyal to One's Clan' - BL (In-Progress) *'To Be One With the Tide' - BL (In-Progress) Shingami Revelation Arc *'Chaotic Tide: Enter Koga Satonaka' - BL (Incomplete) The Destiny of a Princess Arc *''' '- BL ''(Incomplete) The Power Hungry Traitor Arc *''' '- BL ''(Incomplete) *''' '- BL ''(Incomplete) The True Cero Espada Arc *''' '- BL ''(Incomplete) *''' '- BL ''(Incomplete) *''' '- BL ''(Incomplete) *''' '- BL ''(Incomplete) *''' '- BL ''(Incomplete) *''' '- BL ''(Incomplete) *''' '- BL ''(Incomplete) Catalclysm Mini Arc *''' '- BL ''(Incomplete) *''' '- BL ''(Incomplete) |-| Extended Storyline= ??? (??) *'???' - BT (In-Progress) |-| Filler Storyline = Filler Arcs *'A Mere Spark in the Eternal Void' (Incomplete) History Early Years The Day that Everything Changed Training at Shino Academy Equipment Powers and Abilities Monsterous Spiritual Power: 'Coming from a long line of great warriors, Koga boasts great spiritual power, causing him to be a top member of his class. Only prefering meditation and hands-on training, Koga continues to grow in this area. When he was possessed by a demonic spirit named Jinzo, the shinigami's spiritual pressure manifested itself to the visual depiction of a demon from hell, increasing it tenfold. Even after he was freed from the spirit's grasp, the effects of the possession dwell within him, giving him a serious boost in power. *'Damage Resistance: 'By concentrating enough of his spiritual energy, Koga is able to make a suit of inivisble armor around his body. It makes his body rather durable, forcing his opponents to try harder in order to damage him. *'Demonic Rage: '''Koga unleashes a bloodthirsty roar, activating the demonic part of his reishi. In this form, Koga's spiritual becomes black and white, forming into that of a demon. It also enhances his physical capabilities by tenfold for a short amount of time. '''Shunpo Intermediate: '''Compared to his rival, Koga is awfully inexperienced in this area. The only reason for making it effective is because of the use of his strong leg muscles. He evenutally learns to use it for practical purposes, making him a force to be reckoned with. '''Experienced Swordsman: '''Being the third seat of the Fifth Division, Koga is known to be one not to trifle with. He had self-taught his own style of the sword, in reference to his Shikai release. He uses wild, powerful strokes to take down his enemies making him rather predictable. But in doing so, the Satonaka also has a few tricks up his sleeve. He boasts great offensive skills, but at the same time he lacks any defensive techinques, making him doomed if he's on the defending side. '''Master Hakuda Specialist: '''Koga's strongest point. While lacking in Kido arts and having many flaws in his swordsmanship, his hand to hand skills make up for most of his fighting style. He is able to grab his opponents and throw them up to three miles away. A simple headbutt from the Satonaka can crack even the strongest of defenses, and that is without using any spiritual power. His punches can shatter even the most powerful of walls. He can effortlessly deflect any incoming attacks with only recieved a minor scratch. Koga boasts to have superior grappling skils, a big reference to his intensive study in the defensive art of Judo. His strikes are no laughing matter either, having himself study a majority of schools that are related to the Art of Karate. '''Immense Strength: '''From his days of intensive training and combat, Koga has developed this area of physical prowess heavily, being able to fight on even ground with an average captain without the use of his spiritual powers. Whether it's a simple strike like a punch, or a simple grapple like a throw, he is able to launch his opponent several yards away with little to no effort. His sword attacks are brutal and relentless, being able to cut deeply to the ground or creating a moderate-level tremor only by stomping his foot. '''Enhanced Durability/Stamina: Even before he was possessed by Jinzo, Koga was considered a demon. His embrace of a beautiful death has made the Satonaka into a war machine, having an extreme amound of pain tolerance. Even after suffering serious injuries, Koga continues to fight with that bloodthristy look still on his face. The Satonaka even boasts on taking grave injuries, injuries that would damage and hinder an average warrior's fighting spirit, while the latter could be said about himself. With a great reserve of stamina, Koga can execute various of physical attacks and brutal strikes with his sword. Zanpakuto Mōretsuna Umi(猛烈な海 Furious Sea) is Koga's Zanpakuto. It's sealed appearance consists of a large katana that boasts the length of 196 cm with a rather thick blade and looks like it needs to be wielded with both hands. It's tsuba is square with a golden hue and has the oceanic designs on it. The sheath large with a navy blue color, which is doned on his back. The personality of her is rather the same as the Satonaka's, but she has a fierce temper and would not refuse an oppritunity to thrash their opponent to the dust. Shikai: '''The release command for Mōretsuna Umi is "As the Tides Crash, So Too Does the Spirit of My Foes! Wreak Havoc..." As he chants this, Koga plunges his sword to the ground, surrounding himself in a sphere of water. After a few seconds, the sphere explodes from the inside, splashing any surface that comes within a fifty-five meter radius. It then becomes a large Guillotine sword that is as tall has himself. '''Shikai Special Ability: Mōretsuna Umi's shikai ability grants Koga the ability to manipulate and mulitply water at a desired rate. With this, it allows Koga to use various water-based techinques that relies on pressure. Another ability that Koga's zanpakuto grants is the ability to breathe underwater. *'Manchō Hoīru'(満潮ホイール High Tide Wheel) - A simple technique where Koga throws his sword in a spinning fashion towards his opponents. He imbues some of his spiritual energy, making the sword blast high-pressured water from the blade and the pommel. The water itself has the ability to deeply cut, even amputate a limb from the opponent. The more reishi that Koga adds to his zanpakuto, the bigger the increase of pressure. If used under water, it is prone to even make a current of pure, high pressure reishi that can crush even the most durable of hollows. *'Shio no Suramu'(潮のスラム Tidal Slam) - Koga's personal favorite. He spins his sword five times above his head. While doing this, water starts to leak out of the zanpakuto. After the fifth revolution, a mini cyclone of high pressurized water blankets the blade. The shinigami then slams his sword to the ground, causing an explosion of high pressure water to crush the opponent. If used at point blank range, it even has the potential to pulverize their entire body. *'Nami no Kurasshu'(波のクラッシュ Crashing Wave) - Another simple technique that Koga likes very well. He gathers a decent amount of reishi into his zanpakuto. Then afterwards, he drags his sword on the ground, causing a deep cut within the earth. A wave of high-pressurized water follows the cut, causing the possibility of cutting the target in half. Bankai: Hakai no Mōretsuna Umi(破壊の猛烈な海 Furious Sea of Destruction): A bankai that changes it's appearance drastically. It remains to be a great sword, but it now takes on the appearance of a very unorthodox type of blade. It is a great sword that is made out of several metal plates that is attached to a long handle. Trivia Koga's character design is centered around the basic idea of the polar opposite of Gabriel Leonheart in terms of both personality and Fighting style. While Gabriel's a pacifist that is kind, polite, and well mannered; Koga is a blood-knight who is rowdy, rude, and overall aggressive. Koga's Favorite foods are very spicy foods, especially red bean soup. Koga's hobbies are partying, pummeling people, drinking, fighting, and writing the traditional Haiku. Koga's epithet is refering to the ability of his zanpakuto, which allows him to control water. From the User Tysomo-Raijin1, Koga might look like he's overpowered, but due to the lack of skills and berserker-like attitude, it was avoided. Category:GZero945 Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:3rd Seat Category:5th Division Category:Shinigami Category:Satonaka Clan